Havre I Vattnet (Svenska Version)
by LittleSunset264
Summary: Anne och Sprig har inte setts hela dagen och Hop Pop är oroliga.


Fötterna gled över golvet.

Hop Pop gick fram och tillbaka. Hans huvud hängde medan armarna låg bakom ryggen. Den äldre var livrädd från sitt jävla sinne. Sprig och Anne är ingenstans att se och han visste inte var de var på. Polly var fortfarande där med honom, så han var glad att han åtminstone visste att en av hans barnbarn var okej.

Normalt skulle han inte oroa sig så mycket som han gjorde, men när han vaknade var de borta. Det var redan nära solnedgången och de var fortfarande inte hemma. Han hoppades bara att de var på deras galna äventyr som de brukar vara, särskilt Sprig. Han var den som Hop oroade mest, på grund av att han var hans barnbarn och allting.

Hopadiah såg ut mot träden framåt. För ett ögonblick hade han hoppats att de skulle komma ut och skrattade som om äventyret var ett skämt. Det var allt han ville just nu. Han visste inte vad han skulle göra om något hänt med hans barnbarn.

Om något hänt med Sprig, svor han att han skulle-

"HP!" Hopadiah såg Anne springa upp till honom och tappa andningen. "HP! Kom snabbt, vi behöver dig!"

"Anne, var är Sprig?!" Frågade Hop Pop.

"Han har fastnat och jag kan inte nå honom! Kom igen!"

Hon tog tag i handen utan att tveka och började springa. Hop Pop hade ingen chans att säga något annat alls. Han hoppades bara att, medan de var borta, att Polly skulle vara okej.

De sprang djupt in i skogen. De gick över allt som var framför dem och gick runt vad som inte kunde för att hoppa över. På grund av att de körde bråttom märkte de inte att de bröt flera blad och kvistar. På det som verkade som ingen tid alls nådde de dit Anne var innan hon sprang ut för att få hjälp. Ett stort hål var framför de två. Sprig var inte någonstans i Hop Pops syn.

Han insåg då att han antagligen var inne i hålet. Omedelbart gick han för att titta ner inuti den och såg Sprig sitta med knäna upp mot bröstet. Det var inte mycket utrymme för honom att flytta, och han var inte tillräckligt nära för att Anne skulle få honom själv. Under honom överallt kunde man se på någon av platserna mörkret, inget sätt att berätta vad som var där nere eller hur djupt. Sprig tittade uppåt och stod upp när han såg Hop Pop. En del av berget som Sprig stod på började smula.

Anne tog tag i Hop Pop medan hon hade sin andra hand på en klippa att hålla på. Hon släppte honom långsamt ner i hålet. När han blev så låg som Anne kunde, sköt han ut tungan och den lindades runt Sprigs kropp. Hop Pop signalerade henne att dra honom upp igen. Efter att hans fötter rörde marken, drog han tillbaka tungan och drog honom upp från berget till marken som de två stod på.

Hop Pop släppte Sprig och satte tillbaka tungan helt i munnen. Den yngre grodan gick och kramade honom.

"Tack tack tack tack-"

"Håll det, Sprig!" Han räckte ut handen och gav Sprig ett intensivt, inte så lyckligt utseende. Sprig stannade sedan och gulpade och skrattade nervöst. "Vad gjorde ni två i skogen? Och varför så tidigt på det?"

"Vi-"

"Vi vaknade och vi kunde inte gå tillbaka och sova så _jag_ trodde att vi skulle gå ut på ett äventyr!" Sprig avbröt och hade handen på munnen. "Jag medger _vi_ få ganska förlorade, men hey, allt är bra nu!"

"Du kunde ha fallit längre ned i den gropen och du kunde ha varit död! Jag vet inte _vad _ni två gjorde, men den här gången var det dumt farligt!" Hop Pop skällde ut. "Du sa inte ens något om att gå någonstans, och medan jag sov inte mindre!"

Sprig stirrade nedåt, samma sak som Anne. Sprig såg skadad ut, vilket Hopadiah inte gillade se när det bröt hans hjärta, men han var tvungen att vara fast med honom. Han kunde inte låta honom vara så hänsynslös som han var ibland så. Innan han var tvungen att titta på ansiktet längre suckade han och gick lite framåt.

"Vi åker hem igen." Han började. "Jag tror att dina barn hade tillräckligt med spänning för en dag."

Ingen av dem sa något som svar. De följde bara bakom honom. På vägen hörde han dem viska saker, men han kunde inte ta reda på vad de sa. Vanligtvis skulle han vilja veta vad de pratade om att de var tvungna att viska om det, men just nu brydde han sig inte nog. Han var glad över att de var okej nu.

Det tog inte lång tid innan de kom tillbaka till gården. Solen var ett hår ovanför horisonten, vilken minut som helst nu och det skulle ligga under filten på gräsmarken. De gick in i huset. Hop Pop gick till köket för att börja på middag medan Anne och Sprig gick ner i källaren.

* * *

Hop Pop öppnade dörren till sitt rum.

Han gick till sin säng och lade sig ner och tog en bok i närheten. Han slog på svamplampan så att han kunde läsa i mörkret. Den äldre öppnade sedan boken och läste den första sidan. Han tänkte att han skulle läsa lite för natten. Innan han till och med kunde komma till den tredje sidan hörde han ett knock på dörren. Han suckade tyst när bankingen kom in i hans hörsel. Utan att titta på dörren öppnade han munnen för att prata.

"Hej eh, Hop Pop? Tänker jag om jag sover med dig ikväll?" Det unga barnet frågade.

Det hade varit ett tag sedan han frågade det, och han gjorde nästan aldrig längre bort från nu och förra gången han gjorde vilket med tanke på omständigheterna förra gången han inte kunde skylla honom eller någon annan. Hop Pop förde fingret under sidan och var beredd på när han var tvungen att vända den.

"Hop-"

"Kom in, Sprig." Svarade han.

Han hörde sin sovrumsdörr öppna. Hans fotspår indikerade att han närmade sig sängen Hop Pop bebod. Sprig gick sedan i sängen och låg ner, vänd bort från Hop Pop.

I hörnet av den gamla grodans ögon märkte han att Sprigs arm gick ner på sidan av sängen. Det såg ut som att han räckte till något som kunde ha varit på sidan av sängen, även om han inte visste exakt vad. För närvarande låtsades han som om han inte såg Sprig göra det och fortsatte att läsa sin bok. Vad han än gjorde, kunde han kolla in på morgonen. Just nu ville han bara vila, främst Sprig.

Han var glad att han såg motsatt väg, han ville inte att han skulle se ansiktet vara så rosa som det var. Även om det inte exakt ansågs vara fel eller omoraliskt för honom att vara med en familjemedlem i Wartwood och i Amfibien övergripande - det var faktiskt tillåtet om inavel inte involverades - det kändes inte rätt för honom. Det var möjligt att det kunde bero på att han aldrig kände så långt gentemot någon i familjen förrän nu mot sitt eget sonson. Det tog fortfarande lite tid för honom att vänja sig, han förstod det bara för bara en vecka sedan.

Han ville bara se till att hans barnbarn skulle vara okej, inte skada så illa, även om det var från honom. Han ville inte skada dem oavsett om det skulle vara av misstag eller inte. Det var utan att ta hänsyn till hur Sprig skulle känna sig i gengäld också. Om han kände på samma sätt skulle han inte veta vad han själv skulle göra.

En krok kom från hans sida och avbröt tanketåget. Hop Pop tittade på Sprig, vem som sov snabbt nu. En annan skurk kom från honom. Hans mun var svagt hård, nog så att ord kunde fly om han ville. Strax efteråt kunde Hop ha svarat att han hörde ett ord eller två komma ut ur munnen, även om han inte visste vad de var. Han lutade sig närmare utan att störa honom.

Ytterligare några ord kom ut. Det mesta kunde han inte ta reda på, men de par ord han råkade ut var "älskar dig" och "Hop Pop". Han kunde inte låta bli att le på sitt åldrande ansikte. Han lutade sig tillbaka till hur han var innan och fortsatte att läsa. Ett ögonblick efter att han började läsa igen kände han en hand på armen. När han tittade såg han Sprig hålla fast vid honom i sömnen. Han skakade igen.

Hop Pop var glad över att han sov lika lugnt som han var.

* * *

Ljus kom genom fönstret.

Hop Pop öppnade ögonen och såg Sprig som det första i hans ögon på dagen. Den yngre grodan skakade i sömnen som han hade gjort några gånger i går kväll. Han satte sig upp, tyst utsträckt och gäspande. Han gick sedan ur sängen. Ihåg vad Sprig gjorde i går kväll, gick han till andra sidan av sängen och tittade under den.

Hans ögon breddades när han såg fram och tillbaka mellan barnbarnet och det som var under sängen. Det Sprig satt under var en flamfärgad ädelsten som hade en påsklilja ovanpå. En anteckning satt bredvid den också. Var det det han gjorde igår? Han visste inte hur han skulle känna om gåvan han fick. Allt det överraskade honom.

Hop Pop visste inte vad anteckningen skulle innehålla, och han var inte så säker på om han ville ta reda på det ännu. Han tog dock pärla och lapp. Ädelstenen var lika stor som hans hand, om inte en smula större. Det var som ingenting han någonsin sett förut när det gnistrade och lysande. Om det var möjligt, kunde han bara sitta där i timmar och stirra på dess skönhet och känna sig fascinerad. Han borde dock inte, det var arbete att göra den dagen.

Han gick för att sätta lappen i fickan. När han var på väg att lägga ädelstenen i den andra hörde han ett gäsp. Hop Pop tittade upp och såg Sprig sträcka sig. Han var vid vaken okej. När han var klar med att sträcka ut stirrade han på honom. Han såg ner för att se att Hop Pop höll ädelstenen som han satte under sängen i händerna.

Sprigs ögon sköt sedan tillbaka mot Hop Pops ansikte. Han gulpade och ansiktet blev rött. Han stod sedan upp och gick ut ur rummet. Innan han kunde hålla den äldre grodan grepp om honom ordentligt för att stoppa honom i hans spår. Hop vände på huvudet och gav honom ett värmande leende.

"Sätt dig ner, kvist, jag vill bara prata med dig." Han berättade lugnt.

Sprig sa inte något, bara lutade sig tillbaka på sängen och tittade ner medan benen svängde fram och tillbaka. Man kunde se hur mycket hans hjärta bankade. Med hur det slog kan det dyka upp direkt från bröstet varje minut nu.

"... Läste du anteckningen eller ...?"

"Inte än." Hop Pop svarade. "Jag kommer att läsa det när vi är klara, såvida du inte ska säga vad som var skrivet om det själv."

Hop Pop såg honom titta på honom en liten sekund men hans ögon var fortfarande borta från honom. Hans huvud vände sig åt vänster.

"Jag antar att du hittade det här igår?"

Sprig nickade. "Jag vet att du pratade om det för några dagar sedan så jag gick för att hitta det åt dig."

Hop Pop snickade. "Jag uppskattar det, men du behövde inte göra det, Sprig." Han klappade på huvudet.

Han gav brevet tillbaka till Sprig. Sprig tittade på lappen sedan honom, sedan svavlade. Han skrattade nervöst när han gick upp från sängen.

"Ledsen Hop Pop, men öh, jag tror att jag hör Anne ropa! Vi ses senare!"

Sprig gick ut ur rummet innan något annat kunde sägas eller göras. Hop Pop skrattade och tog ut anteckningen för att äntligen läsa den. Hans ögon sprang igenom orden på lappen. Han tittade på dörren och log. Den äldre stod upp och gick ut ur rummet.

Hop Pop fick svar på en av sina frågor, och nu var det hans tur.

Under tiden knackade Sprig ner ner och tystade på dörren till källaren. Han öppnade den något för att se om Anne var vaken. Från utseendet på det var hon inte. Människan sov som en poliwag. Han trodde att han var den enda uppe för en stund bortsett från Hop Pop och Polly.

Han gick till köket för att få lite mat. När han gjorde det hörde Sprig någon gå ner för trappan. Den unga grodan tvekade att vända sig om personen var Hop Pop. I slutändan vände han sig dock om och Hop Pop stod där och överlämnade honom anteckningen som han gav honom tillbaka. Han hade ett leende i ansiktet när han lämnade lappen.

Sprig tog tillbaka den och tittade på papperets nästan fullständiga tomma sida. Att se ett skriftligt "ja" där fick honom att le. Det var många saker han kunde säga just nu, men allt han kunde få det var ett tyst men ändå extatiskt "ja". Sprig gick ut ur köket.

När han gjorde det, började han hoppa och hörbart heja på firandet, tillräckligt högt för att hela huset kunde höra. Dörren till källaren öppnades och en stön kom ut ur den.

"Kan du snälla hålla det nere? Jag behöver sova ..." Anne gäspade ut.

Sprig tog tag i händerna. "Jag går på ett datum senare!"

"Vem, vad?" Annes ögon breddade sig och blev lika enorma som buggögon. "Med vem?!"

"Hop Pop!" Han kastade armarna i luften.

Hennes ansikte blev ett av äckelse. "_Och _jag måste ha en mardröm. Vi ses om några timmar." Hon stängde källardörren och sov tillbaka.

"Hu, antar att hon inte är van vid den sorta saken." Polly sa.

"Antar inte."

Sprig fortsatte att fira.

* * *

Författarens anmärkning- Jag tänkte att jag skulle få denna fanfic översatt till svenska på grund av att jag lär mig svenska nu, även om jag var tvungen att använda en översättare för en majoritet av detta eftersom jag inte exakt är en expert än men jag ville få den här översatt för alla svenska läsare där ute som ville läsa mina saker på svenska och allting.

Jag hoppades att alla gillade att läsa detta!


End file.
